List of references to Pirates of the Caribbean
References to the Pirates of the Caribbean films in various media, notably films, television, music and videogames. Film ''Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure *A Villain is able to summon the Kraken. Captain Ron *The title character, Captain Ron, buys guns to keep away the "Pirates of the Caribbean". Martin Harvey tells him that he's spent to much time at Disneyland. Doogal *A skeleton refers to himself and his friends as Pirates of the Caribbean. Another skeleton tells him they agreed to no Disney jokes. Epic Movie *Spoofs several scenes in ''Dead Man's Chest, including the waterwheel battle. *Jack Sparrow is spoofed as "Captain Jack Swallows", whose dialogue is purposely difficult to understand. ''The Fog *In the opening sequence the flag of the burning ship is shown for a short time, which resembles similar shots in ''The Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest. ''Jurassic Park *When commenting that nothing at Disney World worked on the first day, Ian Malcolm says that Pirates of the Caribbean doesn't eat the tourist if it breaks down. The Lone Ranger *In the second trailer officially released, producer Jerry Bruckheimer and Gore Verbinski's contribution to the ''Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy was noted on the trailer by the appearance of the film's skull logo. This is because of the cast and crew of the film were part of the filmmaking team that had participated in the Pirates franchise, including actor Johnny Depp, screenwriters Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio, and executive producers Mike Stenson, Chad Oman, and Eric McLeod.The Lone Ranger - Trailer December 11, 2012 ''National Treasure *Sean Bean (Ian Howe) says "It's not like ''Pirates, is it?" ''Once Upon Time in Mexico *Agent Sands (who is portrayed by Johnny Depp) uses the word "savvy". Pirates *The plot refers ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *A character mentions going to see the "Pirates of the Caribbean" *Movie poster is designed like the Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl poster. ''Puss in Boots *The film is a spin-off relating to a swashbuckler, similar to Jack Sparrow, who meets an equal, similar to Angelica, in which they would either help each other or fight against one another. Rodrigo y Gabriela also play guitar music at points in the film. An extended clip, released from Nick.com, had parts of "Walk the Plank" during the sword fight scene.Extended Clip From Puss In Boots Online - ComingSoon.net Treasure Planet *B.E.N. sings ''Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) while sneaking aboard the RLS Legacy. ''Underworld: Awakening *The vampire warrior Selene punches a hole on the stomach of the giant werewolf Quint Lane and stuffs a silver grenade in it. When his wound instantly heals, he is unable to take the grenade out before it explodes. This is a possible reference to ''The Curse of the Black Pearl, when Will Turner puts a grenade between Jacoby's ribs and moves him away from the moonlight, making him unable to take the grenade out before it explodes. Television ''American Dad! * In the episode Spring Break-Up at the beginning of the party, a pirate skeleton from Disneyland's "Pirates of the Caribbean" ride is in the living room. * When Roger is being taken away by the CIA, he asks Stan to send his love to the cast of Pirates of the Caribbean - especially Keira Knightley and Orlando Bloom, but excluding Geoffrey Rush, although he wants it done in front of Rush. Black Sails *The series is set in the Caribbean during the Golden Age of Piracy. The historical characters include Anne Bonny and Calico Jack Rackham. The main pirate base in the series is Nassau. The main character, Captain Flint, aims to become the Pirate King. A place called the Wrecks, similar to Shipwreck City, is located on New Providence. Casper's Scare School *A portrait of Davy Jones appears on a wall of Scare School alumni. Celebrity Deathmatch *Characters from the series appeared in the episode "What Did Nick Do?", depicting a match between Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom. Conan the Adventurer *The episode ''The Heart of Rakkir features the ghostly pirate ship crewed by the undead skeletons. ''Doctor Who *In the episode ''The Curse of the Black Spot the pirate crew of Henry Avery is attacked by the Siren-like creature who marks her victims with the Black Spot. ''Emirates Airlines Advertisement'' *By the end of the advertisement for Emirates-to-America, Davy Jones and Jack Sparrow appear... saying Ahoy or something similar. ''Entern oder Kentern *The show is inspired by ''Pirates of the Caribbean *Music from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies was used. *The pirate ship was called Black Shadow as a reference to the Black Pearl. ''Family Guy *In one episode Peter and the Giant Chicken fight on top of the ferris wheel spinning out of control. Family Matters *An episode from Season 8 was titled "A Pirate's Life for Me". Pirates also sing "Yo Ho Ho (And a Bottle of Rum)". Galileo *An episode of the show concentrates on Henry Morgan, who is presented as the historical prototype of Captain Jack Sparrow. *Footage from the ''Curse of the Black Pearl was used in the show. ''George Lopez *In the episode ''Fishing Cubans, George and Ernie refer to themselves as Pirates of the Caribbean while talking about smuggling George's uncle-in-law out of Cuba. *In the episode George Goes to Disneyland, George is seen sleeping after having gone to Disneyland for the first time in his life. He sings Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) in his sleep and suddenly wakes up saying "The dog has the keys!" ''How I Met Your Mother *Marshall (Jason Segal) dresses up as Jack Sparrow for special occasions. Ice Age-2 *In one of the shows of the Russian figurine skating celebrity show ''Ледниковый период-2 (Ice age-2), Alexei Yagudin and his partner, Valeria Lanskaya performed to the music from Pirates of the Caribbean, dressed as Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann (Watch the performance at http://www.1tv.ru/ice2/) Kim Possible *In the episode Cap'n Drakken, Dr. Drakken becomes possessed by the spirit of a pirate Captain Black-eye Brown. Drakken finds Brown's magical cutlass and summons a ghost ship crewed by pirates. During the final fight, Shego calls him "Blackbeard". Life's Too Short *In one of the episodes, Johnny Depp visits Ricky Gervais so he can insult him. Gervais replied that Johnny's jokes were "longer than ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' 3". ''Life With Derek *Derek sang ''Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) on episode "Show-Of Tune". ''Mad *A parody called ''Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End has Jack Sparrow try to help Captain Hook defeat Peter Pan by teaching him his method of pirating. It ends with Jack helping Cap'n Munch with a squid cereal. *A parody called Pirates of the Pair of Tweens uses elements from On Stranger Tides and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, another Johnny Depp film. After finding the Fountain of Youth, Angelica and Blackbeard drink its waters in the hopes of living forever. However, the waters work too well and the pair are regressed into children in their tweens. Much to Jack Sparrow's dismay, he was forced to take care of them. He reluctantly takes them to the mall, where they do nothing but shop and play without end. Eventually, Jack had enough and turned to Willy Wonka for help. Wonka had a formula made, disguised as milkshakes, which Jack gives to the kids. Unfortunately, the formula causes the kids to turn into anamorphic blueberries that swell up and explode. Wonka explains that there was a mix-up from his new workers. ''Martin Mystery: Pirates of Doom'' *The Martin Mystery animated television series episode Pirates of Doom features a ship with tattered sails, ghostly fog, a girl forced to walk the plank, a cave with treasure chest, zombie pirates, and supernatural gold medallion. Also, a music similar to the POTC soundtrack is playing during the episode. ''Mighty Max *In the episode ''Bring Me the Head of Mighty Max, when Max fights against a zombie onboard an old sailing ship, he says:"Shiver me timbers, it's a pirate's life for me." ''Mind of Mencia *Features the skit "Curse of the Butt Pirates" in which Carlos Mencia portrays the homosexual character Captain John Swallow. ''Monsters & Pirates *In the Italian animated series Monsters & Pirates, the pirate ship Aurora has a mast in the middle of a capstan, just like the Black Pearl. The Maelstrom appears in one of the episodes. ''MythBusters *MythBusters has done two episodes dealing with things done in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Among the things tested are whether a rowboat can be used as a submarine, what would make good ammunition for a cannon when the cannonballs are gone, whether you can use a knife in a sail to slow your fall, and how deadly the splinters from cannons really are. ''NCIS *In one episode Tony (Michael Weatherly explains the difference of "pirate" and "pirated" to Ziva (Cote de Pablo) and uses Jack Sparrow as an example of a pirate only to get in trouble when trying to explain who Jack Sparrow is. The Cleveland Show *Cleveland Brown Jr. and Rallo role-play as Jack Sparrow and Blackbeard from ''Pirates of the Caribbean. ''The New Paul O'Grady Show *In the Halloween 2006 edition, host Paul O'Grady|Paul O'Grady dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow, although he claimed he felt more like Russell Brand—whose mannerisms and appearance have been compared to Sparrow elsewhere. Once Upon A Time (ABC TV Series) *Captain Killian Jones, aka Captain Hook, in the episode "And Straight On 'Til Morning," after learning Baelfire is Milah's son, he decides to keep Baelfire as part of his crew and tells Bae "It's a pirates life for you, mate." Later Hook mentioned to Smee "Anyone who doubts me may walk the plank, and may the mermaids have mercy on their soul!" This may be a reference to the mermaids in POTC, as they eat men, and the "mercy on their soul" part may be a nod to Barbossa's quote: "Cling to ''your soul, Gibbs, for mermaids be given to take the rest. To the bone!" ''One Tree Hill *Chad Michael Murray imitates Jack Sparrow in one episode. Pro7 *After airing the first two films on March 22 and March 29 2009, the German TV channel started using various outtakes from all three movies in order to promote their program. Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! *features a ship with tattered sails crewed by skeletal pirates *in the ending scene Scooby is sailing the ship into the horizon. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World *In the episode ''The Pirate's Curse, the heroes find a pirate's skeleton and his cursed treasure chest filled with a fortune in booty. The Fountain of Youth appears in the episode The Source. A tribe of zombies led by a voodoo witch appears in the episode Voodoo Queen. ''Smallville *There is a character with the name "Edward Teague". Star Wars: The Clone Wars *In the season 5 episode ''To Catch a Jedi, a part of the fight between Ahsoka Tano and a mysterious assailant is reminiscent of the duel between Jack Sparrow and his impostor from On Stranger Tides. Both then-unidentified characters kick the protagonists (Ahsoka/Jack) before running to higher ground, then the protagonists deal with barrels rolling down at them from a ramp-like object. ''The Simpsons *In the ''Treehouse of Horror XX episode, Captain Jack Sparrow is dressed up as a mummy. ''Doctor Who *In the 2011 Season, episode "The Curse of the Black Spot" features numerous references, including the episode title, taking place on a pirate ship, characters being marked by a black spot, walking the plank, a sword-fighting heroine, and a "a stroppy, homicidal mermaid." The Doctor also says "Yo ho ho!" when meeting the ship's crew. ''Yolanda, Daughter of the Black Corsair *In the Spanish animated series Yolanda, Daughter of the Black Corsair, the ghost ship crewed by undead pirates appears in the fifth episode "The Sea Rocket". Music ''Alestorm *The cover of the first album of the Scottish Pirate Metal band Alestorm, called ''Captain Morgan's Revenge, features a skeletal pirate with Davy Jones-like tentacles. The cover of their second album, Black Sails at Midnight, features a zombie pirate crew on a ship with black sails. Davy Jones is mentioned in their song Keelhauled on their second album. The cover of their third album, Back Through Time, features a ghost ship similar to the Flying Dutchman flying in the sky. ''Girls Lie Too *Jack Sparrow appears as Terri Clark's fantasy lover in the music video to ''Girls Lie Too (2004). Jack is portrayed by Clark's producer. ''Nox Arcana *''Phantoms of the High Seas, the tenth album of gothic duo Nox Arcana is inspired by pirate lore and stories of ghost ships. The cover of the album features a ghostly vessel flying the Jolly Roger. ''The Pirate *Julia Rich's song makes numerous references to Johnny Depp ("I'm not hip to what's hep / but I can savvy Johnny Depp") and Jack Sparrow ("I'd consider nothing finer... than a pirate with eyeliner / overtaking me for purposes of plunder"), and ''Pirates of the Caribbean in general ("Midnight on a tropic beach... moonlight on his golden teeth / me and the scallywag, marooned / just a little rum'll do us... sends a little fire through us / pretty soon the moment's headed straight towards opportune"). ''The Sweet Escape *In the video to the song Gwen Stefani is locked into a prison cell and lures a dog holding the keys for it. Video games Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag *Blackbeard, Anne Bonny, Mary Read, Calico Jack Rackham, and Bartholomew Roberts appear in the game. A ship similar to the ''Black Pearl can be seen in one of the trailers. The Queen Anne's Revenge also appears in the game. The British Royal Navy warship HMS Prince usually appears surrounded by a ghostly fog which, along with the Prince's black and tattered sails, gives it the appearance of a ghost ship. ''Fable *A gravestone in the Lychfield Graveyard reads "Cpt. J. Sparrow: A wind at your back forever, sir", a line similar to that given in the toast Johnny Depp shares with his father while playing George Jung in Blow.'' ''Kingdom Hearts II *One of the game's "worlds" is Port Royal, complete with numerous characters and references from ''The Curse of the Black Pearl. See main article for more. ''Monkey Island 2 *When the main character is in jail, he uses a bone to lure a dog with the keys to him. Also, one of the items is called the E Ticket, a reference to the type of ticket used to get on ''Pirates of the Caribbean at Disneyland. ''Pirates Vs. Ninjas Dodgeball *Fernando Consuela is based on Jack Sparrow and Will Turner. He has a tricorne, strands of hair with beads, eye liner, and a beard and mustache like Jack. However, his hair color and long hair are based on Will Turner. Among his jewelry is a medallion similar to the one seen in ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. ''Streets of Rage 2 *In level three, the player fights in an amusement park. Part of the level goes through a pirate ride, meant to represent ''Pirates of the Caribbean. ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass *In the opening sequence, the pirate Tetra is said to be savvy to the seas. Yohoho! Puzzle Pirates *As a bonus for people who buy the boxed version of the game, a hat called the Savvy Hat was included. Obviously based on Jack Sparrow's tricorne, it's a tricorne with a red bandanna beneath it. The name comes from Jack Sparrow's frequent use of the word "Savvy". Sid Meier's Pirates! *The Pirate captain in the pirate heaven looks similar to Jack Sparrow. Pirates Saga *The Facebook game Pirates Saga features a special quest entitled "On Stranger Waves" which is a clear parody to ''On Stranger Tides, the basis for Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. The quest also features a journey towards the Fountain of Youth and the quest master has a similar appearance to that of Angelica. ''Tropico 5 *One of the trailers for the game parodies ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, particularly Captain Jack Sparrow scenes in Port Royal. In the trailer, El Presidente salutes to skeletons hanging next to a "Dictators Ye Be Warned" sign before arriving to an island, stepping off a sinking ship before being declared "the worst dictator I have ever heard of" by British authorities.Tropico 5 - Pirates Teaser - YouTube Literature and comics ''52 *Jack Sparrow appears amongst a group of time-displaced pirates and robots in issue #24. A Feast for Crows *A courtesan named Black Pearl appears in the book. She is descended from a pirate queen who was also named Black Pearl. Blondie *In the Halloween 2007 strip, Elmo and his friends Emory and Ron all dress up as Jack Sparrow for Halloween, though supposedly their costumes are different versions from each movie. Dead Men Tell No Tales *Captain Kidd, Blackbeard, and Black Bart Roberts search for the supernatural treasure in this comic book. During the search they encounter zombies, demons, and all sorts of monsters. ''Disneyland Line *The March 2007 edition of Disneyland Line focused on Pirates of the Caribbean to celebrate the attraction's 40th anniversary. ''Down and Out in the Magic Kingdom *It mentions that ''Pirates of the Caribbean was changed to an AI-driven sim. It also mentions a version featured in the fictional Disneyland Beijing, featuring Cheng I Sao. ''El Atlas Furtivo'' *The cover features a key designed to look like the key to the Dead Man's Chest. ''Iceberg *The Pirates of the Caribbean ride appears in the novel. Mad *Jack Sparrow appears on the cover of Issue #439. He's at the lower right corner of the dart board. *Issue #468 contains booty-licious outtakes from ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. *The cover of issue #479 shows Alfred E. Neuman dressed as Jack Sparrow. It also includes things overheard at the premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End as well as Arr-Rated outtakes. ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' *The novel takes it's name from the movies of the same name, but actually deals with Hugo Chavez, former president of Bolivia. ''The "E" Ticket *Issue 32 was dedicated to the ''Pirates of the Caribbean attraction. ''The Kingdom Keepers *The pirates from ''Pirates of the Caribbean come to life every night. When the captain introduces himself as Blackbeard, Finn introduces himself as Jack Sparrow. ''Theme Park Adventure'' *One issue of the magazine Theme Park Adventure was dedicated to Pirates of the Caribbean. ''Zagor *"''La nave nera" (The Black Ship), the episode of the Italian comic book Zagor, features a ghost ship with black sails called the Black Ivory. The Black Ivory was originally a slave ship, but its crew was turned into vampires, and the ship begun to haunt the waters of the Caribbean. The story also involves cannibals and the British Royal Navy. *"Il Tesoro Maledetto" (The Cursed Treasure) features the British warship HMS Discovery which carries the cargo of gold. When the captain and his officers slaughter the crew so they could keep the gold, the mysterious comet sinks the ship. More than fifty years later, when the comet appears again, the Discovery rises from its watery grave, and the slaughtered sailors come back to life as the undead to protect the cursed treasure. *"La maledizione del Poseidon" (The Curse of the Poseidon) features a Dutch East India Company ship called the Poseidon. When the crew attacks and plunders the old Phoenician temple in India, the Indian holy man curses the crew and the ship ends up in a timeless limbo between life and death. *In the episodes "Vendetta Vudu" (A Voodoo Vendetta) and "La laguna dei morti viventi" (Lagoon of the Living Dead) the Voodoo witch Marie Laveau summons the Kraken (the physical form of the Voodoo spirit Maitre Carrefour) to raise the slaughtered members of Jean Lafitte's pirate crew as zombies. Other Europa-Park *The soundtrack of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl plays in the Atlantica SuperSplash ride in Europa-Park. Tampa Bay Buccaneers *The Buccaneers have a pirate ship at the north end of their stadium. The ship has cannons which fire soft rubber footballs and confetti for each point the Buccaneers score. At certain times during the game, they play Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) on the loud speakers while guest on the ship throw prizes into the crowd. Political demonstrations in Mexico *On March 12, 2008 demonstrates protesting against several Mexican politicians, accusing them on bribery, nepotism and betraying the national interests of Mexico, showed a collage based on the promotional poster of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End with the faces of the main characters replaced by faces of Mexican politicians and the movie title replaced with the slogan "¡Ya vienen los piratas y van por el tesoro!" ("Here come the pirates and they come for the treasure!"). This was shown in the news worldwide. UEFA Euro 2008 *He's a Pirate was played during the award ceremony after the final. Sources *Depp Impact: Pop Culture References *In-jokes of Monkey Island 2 Notes and references Category:Pirates of the Caribbean